


I'd rather cuddle then have sex

by Jenyanenya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #harrypotter #marauders #firstfic #begentle #spinthebottle #firstpov #couldbe#reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenyanenya/pseuds/Jenyanenya
Summary: Saw this meme that said "i'd rather cuddle then have sex. If you are good with grammar you'll see what i did there" that was my inspiration for this fic
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I'd rather cuddle then have sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction. English is not my first language so beware of mistakes. I do not own other charachters than OC.  
> 

I am Janet Potter, yes James is my brother. I came to Hogwarts 2 years after my brother. I quickly befriended Lily Evans, a muggleborn in my brothers year. We were having a party in the Gryffindor common room, after winning a quidditch game against Slytherin. The party was coming to its end and most of the people went to bed. In the end it was just me, Lily, Marlene and the Marauders left in the common room. We were all pretty much under the influence and Marlene came up with the idea of playing truth or dare. Well like I said we were pretty wasted and due to that fact, we thought it was a great idea. 

It started easy, like challenging Peter to do 10 push-ups, knowing he only would manage 6. Fire whiskey was passed amongst the players. After Sirius had as a dare picked up food from the kitchen he spinned the bottle and it landed on me. “ well well well mini-prongs truth or dare?”, he asked with a smirk on his face. “Pass the fire whiskey first and I’ll tell you.”, I answered teasingly. I should probably enlighten you that Sirius and I have been secretly dating the past couple of months. Well we tried to keep it a secret, but pretty much everyone than my brother knew. Sirius passed me the bottle and I took a big swig from it, “kay, hit me with a truth.” I should have known that was the biggest mistake I made that night. “Tell me love, sex or cuddles?”, Sirius smirked. That caught my brothers attention, “ oi mate my baby sister does not have sex, so how could she know, and dude what the fuck?” I looked at my brother, “ James seriously, you think that i haven't had sex. And to your question Siri, I'd rather cuddle then have sex." I saw Sirius's smile falter but did not say anything. We had talked about coming clean to James about our relationship so I knew I had to do some kind of a favor for him. I spun the bottle and as if it was meant to be it landed on Lily. “Truth or dare Lils?”, I asked the redhead. She did not even think about it, knowing i got too much dirt on her, “Dare i suppose”. I smirked. Lily looked at me with panic in her eyes ,”nononono what are you planning Janet!” I tried to look innocent, “ me planning, please Lily. I have the perfect dare for you. I dare you to go on a date with my brother!” Lily threw a pillow to my face while James stood up with a big smile, “well my Lily-flower tomorrow to Hogsmead, it's a date.” Lily looked at me ready to murder then turned to James, “Fine we’ll go to Hogsmead tomorrow. But just this one date!”. I turned to Sirius, “ Paddy, I have this really difficult transfiguration essay McGonagall gave the other day that I just can’t wrap my head around, would you be so kind to help me tomorrow?” Sirius shrugged his shoulders, “ I guess, meet you at the library after lunch tomorrow?”. I nodded to him. 

I opened the door to the Marauders dorm room. “ Hey baby, i missed you. How clever was I yesterday making Lily go on a date with James?”. Sirius did not answer me. I flopped on his bed, “baby is everything ok?” Sirius looked at me, ”So you do not enjoy it when we fuck I guess. Did you come here for the cuddles?” I chuckled to him, “Paddy you did not listen to me yesterday. I said I’d rather cuddle, THEN have sex.” His eyes widened in realisation, “oh love come here then, I’ll cuddle you first and then baby you better hold on to your seat because i’m going to fuck you to oblivion.” I laughed and he took me in his arms. “Okay love we’ve cuddled, now to the second part”, Sirius said suggestively. I smirked, “Paddy you are lucky that I want you so, we cuddled like 2 minutes.” Sirius planted his lips on mine and his hands started to wander on my body. I straddled him and took off my shirt. Sirius discarded me of my bra and suckled on one of my nipples, while cupping my ass. “ Fuck Pads”, I moaned while rocking my hips feeling his hard on against my wet panties. We did not hear the door opening and the others coming in until my brother started to shout, “What the fuck are you doing. Sirius I’m going to fucking throttle you! That's my baby sister! MY SISTER AND BEST FRIEND!!!!” Sirius crabbed a blanket to cover us while I yelped,“ James this is not what it looks like.” James was not listening and he walked towards the bed. Sirius and I stood up. “Prongs this is not what you think, please listen to me mate!” Sirius pleaded to my brother. James was shivering with anger, “not what it looks like, the fuck mate, i have eyes, you were in the middle of fucking my baby sister you fucking bastard!” Sirius lifted up his hands, “ it’s not just fucking, i love her with all my heart”, he turned to look at me. I smiled and looked at him, “you love me?”. He tucked my hair behind my ear, ” aye, love. I’m hopelessly in love with you Janet, though this was not the way I was going to tell you.” I cupped his cheek, “ I love you too Paddy, so so much.” The others awwed and James stared at us, “ you love each other? how long has this been going on and why on earth did you keep it from all of us?” Remus cleared his throat,” uhm James we already know, you were the only one that did not.” James looked at me,” what, why, what?” I shrugged,” did you just catch your reaction to this, that's why!” James looked sheepishly, “well that was before i knew you were in love.” Sirius hugged me closer and kissed me. This time James was awwing too, “My sister and best friend!” We all laughed and then Sirius cleared his throat,” Uhm guys we would love to put on some clothes, do you mind?” That woke everyone up and they left the room. “ I love you paddy”, I murmured against his neck. Sirius kissed me on the forehead, “ I love you too baby.”


End file.
